


a secret hard to keep. (i didn't know 'til thirteen)

by cesspitshrine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Porn Video, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: “Yeah, found it in Leon’s room a little while back.” He says with a gleam in his eyes as he crosses the room to Hop’s side. He’s not sure why, but he feels his skin turn clammy and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he hears where Victor found the DVD.Title is from "Summer Breeze" by CocoRosie
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop/Masaru | Victor, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. started with my brother, first man i loved.

Having Victor over is nothing new for Hop and his family. Growing up down the road from the other boy lends them ease of access, but they often find it fun to sneak back and forth between one another’s house, running down the road, shrouded in the cover of nighttime. Today’s different though, Victor came over in the light of the blazing summer sun as soon as Hop called. 

_ “Lee’s visiting today!”  _ He told his friend over the phone earlier that day.  _ “You don’t want to miss him, Vic!”  _

And that’s how they end up in Hop’s room, preparing for Leon’s sudden trip home. Rare as his big brother’s visits are, they’re usually planned a week in advance. However, Mum mentioned that some big event was cancelled, leaving Leon with a whole day open and with nothing to do as Champion, for once. Or, well… it would be the both of them in his room if Victor hadn’t excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Hop behind to pick up his room on his own. 

_ It’s been awhile since Vic left…  _ He thinks, turning to look back at the entryway to his room before turning back to the toys in his hand. A Charizard and a Wooloo. 

He doesn’t remember when he got these toys, only that they had been a present from Leon, something small after he had become Champion, back when Hop was too young to remember things like that. Of course as he grew up, he learned to cherish them, never wanting them to break, even when Leon bought him more and more things as he grew up. There was always a gift or two for his birthday, then little souvenirs from Wyndon or any other cities that Hop hadn’t visited (so pretty much all of them), and sometimes even practical things like clothes, or a new pair of trainers when his old pair gets too ratty. 

“Hop!” 

He turns around quickly, startled by his friend’s sudden appearance, and watches as Victor walks through the entryway with something hidden behind his back. He gives his friend a questioning look before asking;

“Whatcha got there, Vic?” That’s all his friend needs before pulling the object out from behind his back. 

“A DVD…?” He wants to ask where Victor got that, but he beats Hop to it. 

“Yeah, found it in Leon’s room a little while back.” He says with a gleam in his eyes as he crosses the room to Hop’s side. He’s not sure why, but he feels his skin turn clammy and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he hears where Victor found the DVD. 

He does his best to stay out of Lee’s room. Not just out of respect but… because there’s always something a little uncomfortable about being in there. Even when it’s to help his mum tidy up, doing their best to make sure dust doesn’t collect over his brother’s belongings, his hands always sweat and his stomach ties itself up as if he’s breaking a rule that doesn’t exist. 

“Vic—” He makes a grab for the case in Victor’s hand, only for his friend to pull it away and hold it over his head, just out of Hop’s reach. “You know we’re not…!”

Not supposed to what exactly? Again, there’s no  _ real _ rule, about going to Lee’s room, but still. Nevertheless, Victor laughs him off, and somehow it eases his nerves just a bit to the point where he stops fighting to reach for the DVD and steps back. 

“We should watch it.” Victor tells him, leaning in conspiratorially, another little secret between them. His stomach twists as his eyes dart down to the DVD and his hands begin to sweat a little.

“What if it’s something…  _ adult? _ ” Arceus, he sounds like a little kid, worried about seeing something that probably isn’t even porn. He doubts his brother would just leave those kinds of things lying around somewhere where anyone could find it. Luckily, Victor doesn’t laugh at him like he expects, only gives him a dirty kind of smile, one that only makes his stomach hurt more. 

“That’s the point, Hop. I mean, don’t you wanna see something like that?” 

Does he? He still can’t shake off the feeling that they shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. He and Victor aren’t supposed to sneak out to one another’s house either, but he always feels so free when the night air is rushing against his ears when he makes his way down their towns only road down to his friend’s house. Even then, the first time they did that he felt how he feels now, sick and nervous, scared to break a rule that’s loomed over him for so long. Remembering that, he relents and smiles back to his friend and nods his head. Even though he’s still unsure about all of this. 

“Yeah! Let’s watch it!”

Victor claps him on the back before they hurry over to his TV, crowding the screen as Victor slips the DVD into the old player he still has, handed down from his brother a few years ago. There’s a moment when the screen is black, a moment of nothing before something. And that something is him. 

“Oh…” Is all he says as he watches the start of the video. 

It’s nothing special, just another home video, one of many that his family has. But this one’s a little different, it’s just him taking up the shot when he was much younger, around five or so. Usually their family’s home videos are from holidays and birthdays, with his family in the shot alongside him. It seems like he didn’t even notice that someone was recording, his younger self far more interested in the Wooloo toy in his mouth. It’s the same toy Lee got him, just without any of the wear and tear it picked up over the years. He smiles as he watches himself gnaw at the toy’s hoof, ignoring how Victor coos and teasing him about how cute he  _ used _ to be. 

“Come off it,” He says, flustered as he gives his friend a shove. “I’m still plenty cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” He can hear the eye roll in Victor’s voice. He’s about to respond, sling back another little insult that would surely launch them into a silly little fight until he hears another voice. A voice coming from the video. 

_ ‘You aren’t supposed to have that in your mouth, Hop.’  _ It’s distant, coming from behind the camera, but it’s undeniably Lee’s voice. Not soon after, Leon’s hand comes into frame and gently takes the Wooloo toy out of his mouth.  _ ‘I have something better for you anyways.’ _

“Something better…?” Victor questions, moving closer to the TV just as Leon seems to move closer, his shadow stretching over his younger self. 

Any enjoyment either of them were getting from the video dies in the next moment when another part of Leon comes into frame. Suddenly, Hop is watching his older brother’s cock come into frame, coming to a stop in front of his younger self’s face. 

“Huh…?” Is all either of them can say, both pairs of eyes transfixed in horror as they watch Hop lean forward, at Lee’s gentle insistence.

He feels as if he’s watching in slow motion as his younger self presses his lips to his older brother’s twitching cock. Leon moans at the touch, shaky and broken, and the sound hits him hard, it rings hollow in his ears as his stomach twists once more. They continue to watch as the young boy—it’s so much easier to try and pretend that it isn’t him, Lee wouldn’t do something like this to _him_ —laps at Leon’s cock, his little pink tongue dragging up his brother’s shaft to the very tip of his cock, before taking what can fit into his tiny mouth. It’s uncomfortable and surreal to watch himself wrap his lips around his brother’s dick, seeing his small cheeks hollow out just the smallest amount at his brother’s word, watching as he pulls back, panting in his efforts to make his big brother feel good. All the while, Leon groans in pleasure, only stopping to praise the young boy every once in a while.

_ ‘Ah… that’s it, Hop. You’re, hah… you’re making your big brother feel so good _ . _ You’re doing such a good job sucking me off. _ ’ Lee tells him, reaching down to nestle his hand into his hair. For a second, it feels as if Hop can feel that same weight on his head. 

Hop can’t imagine those words sounding sweet, but they do, they sound as sweet as all the other praise he’s received from his big brother.

He knows the way his brother praises him, the words Lee says when Hop manages to lead them home from the train station each time he comes to visit, or when he gets good marks in school, or just by existing near his brother. He’s heard these words before and loved them and he still loves them and that’s the problem. It’s the realization that pushes him over the line, his stomach making a sickening sound right before he feels a burn pushing up his throat. As Hop hunches forward, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as vomit bubbles up and slips out, he can hear Lee speak once more.

_ ‘Hop...hah, I’m- I’m gonna cum _ — _ ’ _

He can’t stop his eyes from sliding upwards, back to the screen to watch his brother cum all over his face as he gets sick, vomit splattering on the floor just as his brother’s cum splashes over his chubby cheeks. He can hear Victor calling out to him, but his voice fades out as Hop focuses on the hollow feeling that has overtaken him, the cold realization that crashes over him. Sitting there, neither of them hear the sound of steady footsteps over the sound of Hop getting sick until he's right behind them, shadow looming over the two boys. A large hand clasps Hop’s shoulder and he tenses under the touch, recognizing his older brother’s hand anywhere. 

Hop’s blood runs cold as his brother chuckles humorlessly. 

“You two look like you’re having fun.”


	2. or should i say that he loves me?

It’s Victor that responds first, it’s not as if Hop can talk as he throws up the contents of his stomach. He turns to face Leon, something that he quickly considers to be a mistake once those eyes land on him. He’s nothing like the Leon he knows, the warm big brother that he knew for his whole life, for as long as he’s known Hop. Where there’s usually a playful, eager glint in those golden eyes, there is nothing. Victor only sees himself reflected in Leon’s cold, dead eyes. 

“We…” The words shrivel up and die in his throat, the rest of his sentence coming out only as a cut off, strangled noise, confused and incoherent. He looks down, choosing to focus on the green patterned rug just behind Leon. “We won’t tell anyone.”

That’s not what Victor _wanted_ to say to Leon. He wanted to defend himself and his friend, he wanted to explain why they had the DVD in the first place, but it’s the overpowering air that Leon has about himself that derails him. It’s what makes him roll over and beg for forgiveness, rather than show his teeth and bite back at the predator before them. It doesn’t seem to do anything to help either of them, however, as he watches Leon’s hand squeeze Hop’s shoulder just a bit tighter, and his smile stretches a little wider in silent condescension. 

“I think it’s safe to say that we’re well beyond that, Victor.”

He flinches when Leon spits out his name like a bad taste in his mouth as if he is just a pest in the way of whatever plans he has with his little brother. He can hear a choked sob escape Hop, and both his and Leon’s eyes dart over to look at Hop, both of them watching as he shakes like a leaf under his brother’s hand. There’s a soft noise between the sobs, something that sounds like ‘please’. Victor swears Leon’s eyes soften the slightest bit as he takes in his brother’s pathetic, terrified state. 

“Oh, Hop…” Leon starts, his hand slipping from Hop’s shoulder and down his back, rubbing wide, comforting circles over his back. From anyone else they’d be comforting, at least. “Don’t cry, I won’t tell anyone about you.”

“W-Wha…?” Hop asks, turning to face Leon for the first time. He knows he’s a sorry sight, spit and sick dribbling from between his lips, his eyes red and puffy from his tears and a persistent runny nose dripping snot. But Leon still smiles at him, his eyes bending and face softening to a heart wrenchingly tender expression, one full of love and understanding. He knows he shouldn’t, but Hop lets his guard come down just a bit, just enough that his brother’s next words seem to punch a hole through him. 

“No one has to know what a slut my baby brother is. It’ll be our little secret… all three of us.” Leon tells them, before turning that look to Victor, who is still looking past him, so desperate to avoid him. His other hand comes up, finding its way to the younger boy’s chin to bring his eyes up from the floor and back to Leon. 

“You won’t tell anyone, right, Victor?” Leon smiles wider, eyes crinkling in some sick, perverse pleasure as he watches Victor’s big brown eyes widen in surprise. “You wouldn’t do that to your best friend, would you?”

Victor glances over to Hop who is still looking up at his brother, golden eyes confused, but… not scared anymore. Leon’s trying to help him, isn’t he?

“You understand me, don’t you? Everyone knows how you look at him, Vic… it’s hard to ignore it during all the family barbecues, all the playdates when you two were just little kids…” Leon trails off, eyes closing as he chuckles at all the memories playing through his head. 

“I just had to have him before you could get to him, you know?”

_No, I don’t._ Victor thinks, but outwardly he nods. 

It feels as if he’s being pulled in by a rolling wave, guiding him back to Leon’s side, somewhere safe and familiar. He wants Leon to be the same person he’s been all these years, the same man that Galar looks up to. And that’s where they end up, both boys tucked up to one side of Hop’s big brother, with those strong hands nestled into their hair, scratching gently at their scalps. But no matter how comfortable he feels at his brother’s side, Hop can’t forget what they found, even as he drifts off into a fitful sleep, the video plays over and over again. 

* * *

It was scary how easy it was for Leon to lie to their mum, effortlessly explaining away why Hop got sick, telling her that the heat got to him this summer, bringing attention to his new jacket and how he must’ve overheated in it. He’s never seen this side of his brother, never thought that he was so capable of being so two faced and it makes him wonder how long Lee has been able to explain away things that shouldn’t add up, anything that might not make sense. But that was hours ago, back when the sun was still in the sky, long before it lowered and slipped behind the horizon, leaving their town bathed in a darkness usually comforting. There’s no comfort to be found in the dark tonight, though… not with Leon being under the same roof as both him and Victor. 

It isn’t long after Mum wishes the two of them good night that Hop hears his brother’s door open, the old hinges squeaking and setting his skin on edge. Even though they can’t see each other in the dark, he knows Victor turned to look at him when he hears the soft _swish_ of his head against the fabric of his pillowcase. Hop doesn’t turn to look back at his friend, his eyes trained on the door, waiting for it to open and reveal his big brother standing there. He feels like a child, scared of the Boogeyman coming to get him, terrified of a monster crawling out from under his bed to eat him whole, but Lee is worse than both of them. 

A monster of his own creation, living across the hall from him for most of his life. But still, nothing could have prepared him for the moment the door finally opens and Leon slips into the room, the sound of the door locking echoing in his room. 

It’s like a scene in a horror movie, how Leon’s eyes seem to glow eerily in the moonlight spilling from his windows. He’s never felt more like prey in the eyes of a predator. He snaps his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep, hoping that maybe his brother will rethink whatever he’s come up with and head back to his own bed to sleep. Then he’ll be going back to Wyndon in the morning, his duties as Champion being more important than what desire he has for Hop and Victor.

Leon doesn’t turn back, though. Instead, he makes his way across the room, those golden eyes becoming slits as he smiles down at his little brother. He doesn’t hesitate to reach down, knuckles grazing Hop’s cheek as he slides his hand down from the top of his cheek to his little brother’s chin where he takes gentle hold of him. 

“Hop…” He fights the uncomfortable shiver that crawls up his back and settles in his shoulders as he tenses. Leon only chuckles at his lack of a reaction. “I know you’re awake, you’ve always been bad at this, you’ve always been bad at avoiding me.”

He lets out a small whimper at how Leon says it, like something sweet, letting him know that his attempts are just something cute to him. So he gives up and opens his eyes, gold meeting gold immediately and despite how scared he is, he can’t help but grow a bit more comfortable in the familiar presence of his brother.

“Come on you two,” Leon says, before straightening back up, his smile changing from amused to hungry when Hop and Victor both stir, tossing their covers back. “We don’t have all night.” 

Leon takes their place, sitting at the edge of Hop’s bed, with the moon serving as his personal backlight as he sits there, leering at the two boys standing before him. 

“I’m sure you two have an idea of what I’m thinking of, yeah?”

He only lets out a bark of laughter when the both of them look down to the ground, both too embarrassed to admit that for as long as they’ve been dreading this, neither of them have any clue what Leon has planned for them. 

“You two are too cute. Don’t look so scared, it’s nothing too bad… In fact, you might like it especially, Victor.”

The young brunette lets out a confused sound, the hint given not helping him one bit it seems. Leon only shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry, just undress and you’ll find out soon enough.”

Neither of them have the courage to argue or question Leon’s demands, both of them setting to their task quickly. It doesn’t take long, neither of them wearing much in the way of pajamas with the humid heat of the summer night bearing down on the house. They both stop once they’re stripped down, only clad in their underwear and fighting the urge to cover themselves as Leon’s eyes drag over them, drinking in the sight of his baby brother and his best friend looking like two nervous little Deerling in the silvery moonlight. 

“As much as I’m enjoying _this_ showing, we won’t be able to get much done if you’re both in your underwear.” The sickly sweet tone that his voice takes on makes their skin crawl, the insidious contrast between voice and command making them sick to their stomachs. 

With shaky hands and wobbly knees, Hop and Victor slide off their underwear to stand naked as the day they were born before Leon. Hop’s hands move forward, wanting to protect whatever he could of his modesty, but it’s not long before his brother is chastising him. 

“Now, now that won’t do, Hop. That’s not fair to Victor, now is it? Not when he’s being such a good boy for me.” Hop squeezes his eyes shut at his brother’s words, not wanting to be affected by those words. He doesn’t want to bend to his desire to make his brother happy, but as his hands move away to show his cock to his brother, he realizes that desire runs deeper than he thought.

“Good boy, Hop.” He shivers as his brother’s voice washes over him, cocooning him in a sick comfort. When he looks back up to his brother, it feels like his heart has stopped beating entirely when he realizes that Leon is recording them. He’s making another video. 

“Aww, no need to make that kind of face.” He tells Hop, the message passing to Victor once the other boy realizes what Leon is doing. “I wanna make a new, even better, version of that home video. It’s a little late, but it’s what family does, right? 

“I just want to see how much you’ve grown.”

It’s such a perverse idea, wanting to update something that he made as he took advantage of his baby brother, but years later. It’s not long before Leon begins to direct the two of them, telling Hop to kiss Victor, telling them it’s only right before what he’s planning to do with them. They stare at each other, scared and hesitant, but they lean in before Leon can think to reprimand them for how long they’re taking, not wanting to push him and see if his gentle lead is just another ruse. 

Victor’s lips aren’t soft, his skin is chapped and dried from how often he’s been biting his lip since Leon found them after watching the video, but there’s still something pleasant about kissing the other boy. It’s impossible to ignore the tingles of electricity dancing over his skin as they step closer to one another, Victor’s hand finding his own right before they pull away, cheeks flushed and panting.

Victor doesn’t wait for any guidance from Leon as he leans back in and Hop follows his lead, their lips finding one another’s once again. He jumps when he feels something warm and wet prod at his bottom lip. It’s weird and new and familiar all the same, but that doesn’t stop the gasp that escapes Hop at the strange sensation and Victor takes advantage of his friend’s surprise, taking the chance to slip his tongue into Hop's mouth.

“Ngh… ah—” Hop groans as heat begins to pool in his belly, steadily spreading out. By the time they have to pull back again, his skin feels hot to the touch, alive with something new. Even with his brother’s eyes on the both of them, it’s hard not to enjoy the way he’s starting to feel. 

“That’s good… it’s like you two were made to be in front of a camera.” Leon tells them and like always, Hop eats up the praise even if it ruins the heat in his stomach and makes his insides twist uncomfortably. 

He pulls even further away from Victor to turn and look at his brother, looking right into the empty lens of his camera. Leon only gives him that same soft look and asks if they still need him to direct them. He only nods, not sure if his voice will work when he’s in this state. 

“Makes sense, I suppose. It’s obvious that you two are still blushing virgins.” True to the phrase Hop feels his face burn when he hears what his brother calls them and dares to glance over to Victor whose grip tightened for a moment. His pale face is flushed as well, his blush trailing up from his neck, to his ears to finally dust over his cheeks. 

“Besides, I’m sure you two are ready to move on, aren’t you?” Lee doesn’t say it, but Hop knows that there’s a second part to that sentence. They must be ready to move on because _he_ is ready. 

He doesn’t wait for confirmation from either of them before standing and gesturing over the bed, offering up the space to them. It’s uncomfortable how his skin seems to burn brighter, but become too tight, when he realizes what Leon is expecting of them tonight. It’s Victor that leads him to the bed and Hop almost believes that his friend has turned his back on him, has become comfortable with everything happening, before Hop realizes how stiff his gait is before he lies down on the bed. It feels natural, the way that Hop settles between his friend’s legs, as if they’re meant to slot together like this, the only pieces that fit properly in a ruined puzzle. 

“That’s a good boy, Victor. Already know your place, do you?” It’s crass and teasing, but Hop notices how Victor relaxes deeper into the mattress beneath them, how he pushes his head back into the pillows holding him up as his brother talks. 

Leon squats down next to Hop and releases his Rotom, letting the phone hover around them and he’s nerves amp up, wondering just what Lee needs both his hands for. His question is answered when he feels his brother’s large hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades, creating an odd contrast of the calloused skin of Lee’s hand on his sweat slicked back. Lee pulls something out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms and holds it out to Hop. It’s a small bottle with a long word that he’s read in a context beyond this. His golden eyes widen and he looks up to his brother, who just gives him another encouraging smile, trying to bolster his confidence like he does any other time his baby brother wanes under pressure. It’s weird how he’s beginning to settle into this, so many of their usual behaviors slipping into this nightmare.

“Here,” He says, placing the bottle into his shaking hands, the minimal weight being enough to steady him. “Make sure you use plenty, ok? You don’t want to hurt Victor now.”

“How, uh… what do I do?”

“Just pop the bottle open and get some on your fingers, you can wait for it to warm up a little if you want. It’s not necessary, but it might make it a little better for Victor.” Just like that, this person feels like Leon again, open and generous, always happy to help. Especially when it’s going to directly benefit him so he can add to his collection, Hop realizes.

So he follows his brother’s advice, opening the top of the bottle with a little ‘pop’ and squeezes out some of the lube onto his thin fingers. He makes a face at the texture, wet and sticky, so similar to water but far too thick to be mistaken for it. He does like his brother says, waiting for the temperature to rise just a bit, before he’s back to being out of element once more. He doesn’t have to look over to Lee this time, his brother reaching forward to take hold of one of Victor’s legs and nods to the other one, signalling for Hop to mimic him. He reaches forward and follows his brother’s lead and pushes open his friend’s legs. For the first time all night, he looks down past Victor’s waist, taking in the sight of his friend’s naked body and everything he did his best to avoid. 

As if the heat in his stomach, in his skin, all over him, hasn’t been warm enough before, his temperature picks up as Hop stares down at his friend’s cock. The other boy is already so pale and he’s only lighter here, the soft looking skin of his cock glowing under the moonlight. He’s only snapped out of his staring when Victor squirms, mumbling something under his breath about being embarrassed and Hop suddenly feels gross and perverted. Just like his big brother.

“‘M sorry…” He responds before Leon can speak and ruin this little moment between the both of them. 

Leon doesn’t provide anymore information for them, not even when Hop looks to him once more, only gives him a shake of his head and tells Hop he’s smart, he’ll pick up on all of this soon enough. He _knows_ how sex works, seeking out information on his own when he grew tired of the same story about a seed growing in his mum’s belly when she was pregnant with him and his brother, so he reaches down to Victor’s hole and presses a slippery finger against the puckered entrance. Once more Victor squirms and he wants to ask if his friend is okay, but Leon urges him to continue, to push his finger in completely before turning his attention to Victor. 

“I know, it feels weird, right?” He says, practically cooing to the brunette as he pets his hair gently. “But you trust me, don’t you?”

Victor makes a small noise at that, something louder than before as he shakes his head at Leon’s question. It scares him when Leon’s eyes become dangerous slits when Victor answers him and he works quickly to hopefully distract Leon from his friend’s answer. He’s not sure what his brother expected, but he knows Victor trusts him, so he gives his friend’s leg a reassuring squeeze before he pushes his finger into him in one fluid motion. 

It’s worrying how Victor seizes up, his ass clamping down around Hop’s finger, but Leon takes over once more, telling the other boy to relax and it won’t hurt. Hop watches as his brother drags the rough tip of his finger over one of Victor’s dusty pink nipples as if to emphasize his point.

It’s not immediate, but soon enough, Victor lets out a soft moan and relaxes once more, melting into the pillows as Leon toys with his nipple. He’s still warm and tight around Hop’s finger, but soon he loosens up, more and more with each slow thrust of Hop’s finger. Hop spares a shy glance upwards, golden eyes raking up his friend’s body, heaving chest flushed pink and nipples hard from all of Leon’s attention. When he gets to Victor’s face he takes in the glint of white, shining teeth as he pants through his open mouth, takes in the slow beads of sweat slipping down his face before reaching his eyes, dark and hazy even in the pale moonlight. Their eye contact doesn’t last long before Victor breaks it and Hop isn’t sure if he is embarrassed or ashamed, but either way, Victor opens his legs wider for him. 

Hop takes the hint and pushes in his second finger. 

There’s more resistance as he pushes the second one in, but just like the first time, Leon takes it upon himself to help this go a bit smoother. He reaches down and takes Victor’s cock in his large hand, almost completely engulfing the boy’s member in his closed palm, and moves his hand up and down slowly, only giving him enough friction to distract for the odd sensation.

Like clockwork, it’s not long before Hop can feel Victor relax once again. Hop looks away from his friend and looks down between his legs, staring at where the two of them connect, watching as his fingers push deeper into the boy beneath him. 

“H-Hop, ah…” Is one of few discernable moans he forces out of Victor as he fingers him. It becomes addicting, hearing those sharp, stuttering gasps of pleasure from his friend as he works him open, and Hop speeds up his movements, thrusting faster and harder into him. He delights in how Victor bites back the choked cry that tries to escape his lips as his back arches up off the bed, his hips bucking into Leon’s hand of his own accord. He can feel how Victor’s hole flexes around him before relaxing only to clench down again and again. He wants to continue, eager to see what is about to happen, but Leon pulls away from Victor, earning him a whine from the boy, and tells Hop to stop. 

“You don’t want this to be over too quickly, do you?” And for as much fun as he’s having, his brother is right, he _doesn’t_ want this to be over anytime soon. So, he pulls his fingers out, a loud squelching noise coming from between Victor’s legs as he does so. 

Leon leans over Victor, reaching towards Hop to snatch up the bottle of lube, abandoned in the bunched up bed sheets. He pours out a sizable dollop of the liquid before reaching below and taking Hop;s cock in his lubed up hand, much to his brother’s reluctant delight. 

“Lee! I-I…” There’s nothing more to be said before Leon is shushing him, telling Hop to not be too loud. 

“We can’t have Mum walking in and seeing what a slut her little Hop is, can we? It’d break her heart to see you like this…”

He feels as if something curls up and dies when he hears his brother’s hurtful words, but it’s not enough to kill the mood for him, not enough to stop how he thrusts his little hips forward, seeking more from his brother’s hand. He feels so pathetic, rutting like some desperate Yamper, but he can’t stop. So he continues panting, puffs of hot air mixing in with the hot, sweaty atmosphere of his room as his big brother jerks him off. He’s no better than Victor when he whines once his brother releases his cock and he prepares himself for something bad, but Leon doesn’t say anything mean, he only shakes his head and chuckles at his eagerness. 

“Come on,” He says, lining up his baby brother’s cock with Victor’s waiting hole. “He’s got something better for you anyways.”

With that, Leon helps Hop push forward into Victor and the other boy lets out a low groan at the intrusion, tossing his head back against the pillows as Leon helps Hop sheath himself in that all encompassing heat. The new sensation barely gives him any time to focus on the words his brother used to taunt him, teasing him about _something better_. Fully sheathed inside of his friend, Hop falls forward, his palms pressing down into the mattress below. 

No one moves, the air stilling around the three of them before Hop can’t take it anymore and thrusts forward, using all his self control to make sure he doesn’t hurt Victor. Like that, the silence breaks, both of the boys needing moans mingling and mixing together as they face on another. He’s only pulled out of the moment by Leon’s hands on his shoulders, straightening his back out, fixing his posture. 

“I can’t see the cute little faces you two make when you’re in that sort of position.” It’s a cruel reminder, forcing Hop to face the reality that this isn’t a soft moment shared only between him and his closest friend, but a show for his older brother, recording every moment, making something that should have been special perverse. “Here, Hop…”

Leon helps him take hold of Victor’s legs properly, moving them up to his shoulders to hook Victor’s knees over them. It _is_ a better position, not only for Leon’s home video, but it lets Hop take proper control over the situation, letting him thrust into his friend much more easily. 

“There you are, Hop. I’d say it’s been plenty of time for Victor to adjust to your cock, yeah? Why don’t you start fucking him now?” As calm as his brother sounds as he makes the suggestion, Hop can hear the threat lying beneath the surface, the edge of a knife hidden away, but still close enough to cut. 

He gives a weak and shallow thrust, not moving much deeper inside his friend, but he still gets a sinful, little moan from Victor and the sound only serves to spur him on. He pulls back, his cock almost slipping out, before thrusting into him harder. It’s a dizzying sensation, but one that he can’t get enough of, one he seeks out more and more as he falls into a fast and irregular rhythm. The room is soon filled with the sounds of skin on skin, the loud, wet sounds of sex and all of Victor’s cut off moans and gasps. For the first time in a while, Leon is quiet, silently enjoying the show before him. If he closes his eyes, Hop can pretend that it’s just him and Victor in his room tonight, that this started with gentle touches and innocent exploration and not because of Leon.

He can see why Leon chased after him, though, when sex feels this good, when it’s so easy to lose yourself in it. He’s only brought out of his mind when Victor gasps out his name, his back lifting off the bed in a tantalizing, pale arch, his sweaty skin gleaming in the moonlight. It’s as if a coil in his stomach tightens and tightens as he takes in the sight of Victor and he knows he’s close to being in a similar state as his friend.

“Hop…!” Is the only warning he gets before Victor cums all over himself, thin ropes of cum splashing across his flushed chest. 

It’s not just the pretty picture of his friend lying there, beneath him, his own cum staining his skin that pushes Hop over the edge. It’s impossible to resist the way Victor’s insides flex and tighten around his cock, drawing him deeper into that addicting, wet warmth. 

“V-Vic, I…” Is all he can get out before the coil in his belly snaps and he cums with a low groan and a sudden lurch forward, burying himself as deep as he can. Hop moans once more as he gives a few weak ruts into Victor as he finishes filling him up with his cum. 

They sit there, panting and boneless in their afterglow as they both come down from their highs. If this was happening in any other context, Hop would have leaned down, finding a place at his friend’s side to cuddle up and fall asleep. But now that their moment is over, Leon decides to make himself known once more. 

“You’re both such good boys, so perfect together…” The praise crawls its way under Hop’s skin, making him shudder at his brother’s tone. Full of a sick and twisted pride in them, a thank you for a performance, but he can tell it’s just to lead to come to something else. 

Leon stands up again, back to his full height, towering over the two boys. At his height, both boys are eye level to his crotch and it becomes painfully obvious as to what Leon is leading them to. Hop can almost feel the excitement rolling off his brother in waves as both boys eyes the tent in his pants apprehensively. 

“I was thinking,” He starts off. Hop can feel his heart sink at the implications, at what he knows is coming. 

“This is the perfect opportunity to recreate that first video, don’t you two think?”


	3. just an old routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it to the end of this with me! this was a new experience for me and i'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as i did!!

He knew there had to be a reason he was waiting, a reason for letting him and Victor have their “fun” together and of course it’s because he wants to recreate that home video. It makes his skin crawl to wonder how long his brother has been looking for the chance to get close enough to try that again, wondering if he planned to before becoming champion got in the way. Is that what Leon thinks of his position? Is his title just something that kept him from taking advantage of his innocence before he learned right from wrong, before Hop would have the sense to fight his brother. 

_ Would you have fought him, though?  _ He asks himself. Look at him now, old enough to know right from wrong, old enough to fight, even if he doesn’t stand a chance against Lee. What is stopping him from screaming, from alerting their mum as to what’s happening under her roof? So Hop lets his heart sink and sink until it shatters from the fall. 

_ You wanted this.  _ Is what he thinks before he rises from the bed, much to his big brother’s delight if the way he smiles down at him means anything. He doesn’t flinch this time as Leon’s hands come up to cup his face, his brother’s rough thumbs rubbing back and forth over his cheeks. He is not surprised when Leon leans down to kiss him. 

His brother kisses like he battles, puts his all into it, wearing him down with strength and total control. Hop can’t fight the little whimper that slips from between his lips as his brother’s tongue forces its way into his mouth, making itself comfortable in the wet warmth that greets it. Lee seems to appreciate the noise, at least, as he deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head. His tongue ventures deeper into Hop’s mouth, gliding over the silky smooth insides of his cheeks, over the bumps of his teeth, tangling itself with Hop’s own hesitant tongue. It’s nothing like Victor’s tentative kissing. When his brother kisses him, it feels as if he is trying to devour him whole. 

It’s not long into their kiss before Hop has to pull back to breathe, Leon’s kiss leaving him dizzy and his head swimming as his swallows gasping breaths of the warm air they share. Leon’s kind enough to allow his baby brother the air he needs, but it doesn’t stop his hands from trailing down his lithe body, blunt nails dragging over each dip and curve they find until it feels as if Leon’s carving each shape into Hop himself. His hands find their destination, slipping past the soft swell of his brother’s hips to grab Hop’s ass. A startled gasp comes from the young boy at the sudden attention, jumping forward in his surprise which only puts him into a better position for his brother to grab and grope at him unashamedly. He lets out a pitiful whine when he feels Leon’s pull his cheeks apart, exposing him to Victor who is still on the bed behind them. 

“He’s a cute little thing, isn’t he?” Leon asks the brunette. “Ah, but I don’t have to tell you that, now do I, Victor?”

It’s embarrassing and leaves Hop painfully vulnerable in his brother’s hands as Leon stands there, holding him open, and it’s not long before Hop feels his thumb graze over his puckered hole. He flinches, jumping forward, deeper into his brother’s arms, all to Leon’s amusement as he chuckles, the low noise vibrating through his chest and against Hop, shaking his thin frame. 

“I just want to play with you… take you apart slowly…” He emphasizes his words by leaning down to nip at Hop’s ear lobe playfully, laughing once more when the boy tenses at the feeling of teeth against skin. “But not tonight, I have one more plan for you two tonight.”

All the other times he couldn’t hold back how his brother’s voice affected him were not as embarrassing as this time. Standing stark naked in Leon’s arms, the shiver that passes through him and down his spine is more obvious now, and can be felt by the man who caused it . 

“So, why don’t we get started with the grande finale?”

That’s all it takes for Leon to turn his golden gaze to Victor, giving the other boy a sharp look and a jerk of his head, just enough to let him know to get up. He doesn’t waste a second, rushing to stand on wobbly legs, doing his best to not seem as dazed as he really is in front of the champion. Rotom whizzes by his head and back to its owner’s hand as Leon pulls away from Hop, letting him stand on his own alongside his friend. Leon unties the drawstring of his pajama bottoms on his own, pushing the waistband down until the pants fall freely before toeing out of them. He makes his way back to the bed, paying any mess left over no mind, as he takes his place once more at the edge of the mattress. All it takes for Leon to get his intentions across is to open his long legs, his cock hard and twitching between them, beckoning the two boys to him and what can they do other than listen?

Leon’s tall enough that even with both him and Victor crouched between his legs, there’s still room to be found, that only their knees touch atop the green carpet. He isn’t sure if it’s still his reaction to the kiss lingering in his head or just how terrifying and surreal this situation is, but he gets a rush from being seated here, eyeing his brother’s hard and weeping cock. Maybe it’s his scent getting to him, the smell of the plain scented body wash that their family stocks mingling with the faint scent of Leon’s sweat wafts off his brother in intoxicating waves and is a scent that he cannot resist. 

_ He’s right about you.  _ Is what he thinks as Leon’s hand buries itself on his dark hair, his grip tightening in another thinly veiled threat of harsher treatment. He is not allowed to hesitate as his brother pulls him forward, pressing his cheek against him, letting the weight of his cock breast against his face. Hop opens his mouth, a rush of hot air escaping as he pushes his tongue out to press against the heated skin of Leon’s cock. He groans above him and mutters praise that Hop can’t stand to listen to, so he busies himself with pleasing his brother, wanting this night to be over as soon as possible. Hop drags his tongue up over the smooth, stretched skin of his shaft all the way up to flick his tongue against the tip of Leon’s cock, grimacing as he catches a bead of salty precum dripping from his slit. 

“Good boy, Hop. You, ah, really are a natural aren’t you?” Leon tells him, the grip on his hair loosening enough for his hand to fall away completely to leave Hop to his own devices. “Ok, Victor, why don’t you show me what you can do.”

Hop doesn’t watch as his friend leans forward, he can only feel how Victor’s hair tickles against his jaw, more focused on fitting the head of Leon’s cock in his mouth. It’s a struggle to fit with his inexperience, or maybe it’s more a lack of practice, but he manages just enough to count as a success. With the head in his mouth, he’s not sure what to do and follows his instincts and sucks harder, hollowing out his cheeks before rolling his tongue over the tip. He flicks his tongue at his brother’s slit once again, much to Leon’s delight as the older man moans. 

It’s that moment that Hop chooses to glance up, risking a look at his brother to gauge his reaction, only to see himself reflected back at him through the dark lens of Rotom’s camera. He doesn’t remember the first time Leon did this to him, but it’s as if he’s thrown back to a state like that, as he faces himself, sees how he takes his brother’s cock so much easier now that he’s grown up. He’s older and bigger, but he feels like a child, scared and afraid, looking for any way to escape this. He pulls his eyes away from his reflection as tears well up in his eyes, stinging at his waterline. He doesn’t want to see how pathetic he looks, crying as he sucks his brother off. He isn’t given much time to dwell, however, as Leon’s hand comes back to his hair to pull him away, giving him a chance to breathe. 

“I love how eager you are, Hop, but let’s let Victor have his turn.” He says as his other hand comes up to pull Victor up from his place at the base of Leon’s cock, all the way up to the head, right next to Hop. 

He pulls Victor closer, forcing his lips to the spit slicked head of his cock until the boy opens his mouth and takes Leon into his mouth. He groans again, tugging at Victor’s hair in his pleasure, making the boy wince in pain. Soon enough, having only one mouth on his cock isn’t enough and Leon nudges Hop, none too subtly telling him to get back to it.

“C’mon, Hop… you —ah… good boy, Victor— you can make this end quicker if you hate it that much.” He says, sneering down at him, taunting and condescending, so sure of himself that it lets Hop know that there’s a part left unspoken, an underlying accusation. 

_ You love this, don’t you? You never hated any of this. You don’t have to lie to me, Hop. _

Those words play over and over in his mind, his brother’s voice still taunting him as he leans forward to drag his tongue under the head of his cock, just beneath Victor's mouth. He wraps his lips around his cock, lapping at his cock before he is pushed higher by his brother until his cheek is flush to Victor’s. He can feel the way the other boy drools on his brother’s cock, his spit trailing down to the corner of Hop’s mouth, slipping inside. He looks over to his friend, hoping to catch his eye, seeking comfort and understanding from somewhere as they both work together, but Victor’s eyes are closed, his short brown lashes just barely grazing his cheeks, unshed tears glistening between them. 

A sick retching noise comes from Victor as Leon thrusts upwards into his mouth, catching the poor boy off guard. Leon wastes no time in pulling him off his cock and Hop is moved to take his friend’s place, taking his brother easily this time, his mouth stretching wide enough to accommodate him. Leon pushes him down, inch by inch until he hits the back of his mouth, the head of his cock teasing the entrance of his throat. Hop does his best to control his breathing, trying not to let his seizing chest get the better of him, scared of what he brother might do if he messes this up. Thankfully, he’s not left choking for long, being allowed to pull away when his brother’s grip loosens. That’s how it goes, both boys alternating before their lungs force them to tap out, until they’re coughing pathetically around Leon’s cock, until Leon finally speaks something other than double edged praise. 

“Oh… I’m- I’m gonna cum…” Leon groans, head tossing back as he lets the two boys know. His grip tightens and he gives both of them a rough tug away from his cock, hands leaving their heads as one hand reaches down to wrap around his cock to jerk himself off quickly. 

He looks back down to the two of them, his once dangerous eyes now cloudy and glazed over with lust, and tells them to move closer and stick their tongues out. They follow his orders hesitantly, not too sure of themselves as their cheeks pressing together again as they move forward before letting their tongue loll out of their mouths, heavy and dripping saliva as they wait for Leon to cum. As they wait for all of this to end. 

“Ohh, that’s good… just like that!” Is all Leon can get out before he grips the sheets tighter beneath him and lets go with a low groan. 

Thick ropes of cum spurt out of him, a few stray drops managing to land on their tongues, burning the disgusting taste of his cum into their taste buds. A soft whimper comes from beside him as Victor’s face is covered alongside Hop’s. The feeling of his brother’s cum on his skin makes Hop shudder as it slips down from his cheek to make a mess of his bare chest and continue to trail down his sweat covered skin. Unlike Victor, he manages to bite back any noise building in his throat, not wanting to give Leon the satisfaction of hearing him. 

“Hah… hah, good boys, taking my load so nicely.” Leon pants before letting go of his softening cock to reach up for his Rotom. There’s the quiet sound of the camera shutter before he continues. “You two make such a pretty picture, sitting there, covered in my cum.”

There’s nothing to say to him as Leon takes all the pictures he wants until he decides that he’s taken plenty. Once he’s done, he is kind enough to get up and grab a towel for the two boys to wipe themselves off with. That’s what Hop tells himself. That his brother is still kind, even after what he’s done to them, that there’s a part of him that loves him in a way that isn’t a perversion of the brotherly love they’re supposed to have for one another. Hop tells himself that there’s a part of Leon that isn’t a complete monster. It’s that part of him that helps the boys get dressed again in their pajamas and helps them back into bed, even going so far as to smooth back Hop’s hair to leave a kiss on his forehead. For a moment, he can try to pretend that everything is normal. 

But he knows there is no part of Leon that regrets anything he’s done tonight, that there is no part of him that is normal, when he looks down at them, that same playful gleam in his eyes, and tells them: 

“Remember, this is our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on [this comic](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82248668)!
> 
> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
